


Demented Senior Service

by Lord_Anubis



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big black cock, Condoms, Creampie, Cum swallowng, F/F, F/M, HIV/AIDS, Handcuffs, Interracial Relationship, Old man fucks teenager, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Anubis/pseuds/Lord_Anubis
Summary: Emma Watson decides to do some charity work to improve her image.
Relationships: Emma Watson/Original Female Characters, Emma Watson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Demented Senior Service

Disclaimer: All involved are above the age of 18. This is a work of fiction and my own personal demented mind. In no way does it reflect the reality of those involved. Please remember that while it is okay to ‘READ’ stories about unprotected sex it is not safe or okay to have unprotected sex. You only get one body per lifetime and not everything is treatable. So take care of yourself.

Chapter 1. The first encounters.

The email had been sent from her agent. Now that she was eighteen she thought it would be a good time to be a bit more proactive with her image. Before it had been all well and good that she was just another celebrity with the tabloids being a more lenient due to her age though now that she was ‘legal’ this would no longer be the case and she was considered free game.

Emma Watson read over the short document provided. On the face it seemed like an easy thing to do. Visit one of the cities assorted assisted living facilities for the infirm and keep them company for a short period of time. Nothing overt in the way of publicity but as her agent Charlene detailed this would be a way of testing her first foray into more mature awareness campaigns.

Quickly tossing off a reply she indicated her consent to join into the program. Scarcely after the message had been sent did she receive the automated reply back with the pertinent details. Noting the location Emma synced it with her smartphone map program loading it into the calendar as well for a reminder.

The next Friday found her taking the tube towards one of the more economically deprived regions of the city. Sitting on the hard plastic seats she noticed that her outfit seemed a tad more upscale than what the rest of the seemingly blue collar class sharing the car with her were wearing. Frankly the fact that she had someone managed to remain somewhat anonymous in the group was rather starling. A pair of flared black trousers and a pale cream off white blouse. Around her waist an Osman designed wide black belt with faux gold buckle. Her shoes though were the indulgence, a 3-inch heeled Christian Louboutin with the distinct red bottom signature, giving her a few extra inches of lift and that delightful sounding click as she was walked across tile and asphalt. All covered by her Burberry black coat that came to mid-thigh length on her. 

Arriving at her stop Emma joined the rest of the masses getting out of the tube station. Using the map function on her phone she quickly found herself at the front of her stop. The Sunny Shores assisted living facility. A completely inaccurate name she pondered considering the nearest shores were at least twelve miles away and the English climate very rarely allowed for a sunny state. Shaking her head at the mindless minutiae that intruded she glanced around the lobby of the facility. The buildings external appearance, weather worn and battered, belied the interior. Rather different than what she had imaged she found the clean linoleum of a hospital style floor at odds with the exterior of the building though it did fit the medical facility impression.

“Welcome to Sunny Shores Miss Watson!” The voice came from behind her.

With a start Emma turned abruptly to find a matronly woman standing there clad in a nurse’s uniform.

“Oh, hello. I’m here about the outreach program... “Emma began to say. 

“I know all about that. I’m nurse matron Gallo, but you can call me Dolores. Why don’t you come with me to the office and we’ll get you all settled” 

“Thank you Dolores.” Emma replied with smile. Following along behind the matronly woman she let her eyes drift to take in the surroundings. Outside of a few rare occasions visiting family she had never spent much time in this type of facility. Seeing the residents sitting in what must be a day room she noticed that there were quite a few elderly individual but only a sparse few younger people that she assumed to be volunteers spaced out. At least she assumed they were volunteers based off the badges they all seemed to be wearing. 

“As you can see you’re not the only young lady who has taken the chance to volunteer” Dolores commented. Having noticed the eyes of the young starlet wandering as they walked towards the administration rooms.

“How many people have volunteered?” Emma inquired.

“We have seven that are fairly regular at this time but another two or three that come by occasionally to help out.” Dolores replied.

Emma nodded silently in response. The number seemed a bit low to her. A depressingly stark reminder that people sometimes forgot those who came into these types of facilities. Left to run out the clock as it were on life. Shaking her head to clear such minutiae she glanced back at the other volunteers that she’d soon be joining. They all seemed to be wearing similar clothing. Not nurses scrubs though.

Emma wetted her lips to inquiry about the volunteer’s attire when they happened to pass an open door to a residents quarters. Naturally curious she let her eyes slid over to glance inside and nearly swallowed her own tongue. The ebony skinned occupant was just standing there, clad in nought but an open dressing gown, and dangling between his legs was the largest penis she had ever seen. Sagging from his pelvis, it seemed to dwarf his legs, the thing reaching well down past mid-thigh. Its owner obviously not aware of the lewd display he was making. The ebony body well into advanced age. Showing hints of its former glory.

Emma could only gawk at the sight of the drooping phallus as she followed the nurse matron deeper into the care facility. Dolores seemingly not noticing the distracted nubile celebrity who had stopped paying attention as they moved deeper into the facility. 

"I'm eager to see that young ladies such as yourself are taking time out to become involved in this program." Delores commented as they reached the admin section of the building.

Taking in the décor of the office they finally arrived at Emma felt a moment’s hesitation over remaining at the residence but decided to forge on ahead. Bringing her attention back to the reason she was here Emma pushed the images out of her mind. “Yes, I’m glad to be involved in such a worthy cause.”

“I’m happy you think so. It’s refreshing these days to see the youth take such an interest in the care of our residents.” Dolores responded. “While we do have a bit of paperwork to fill out the last thing we’ll have you do today is get fitted for a volunteers uniform. 

“I did not realize that I would be wearing a uniform?” Emma commented.

“For simplicity’s sake, we like to have all the girls in similar attire. This also ensures that if there are any accidents the girls don’t end up with an unseemly stains on their personal clothing.”

Emma could certainly see the logic in that reasoning. Nodding her assent she returned to a few other questions she had. “What types of duties would be I undertaking. I want to be treated just like everyone else if at all possible.”

“Well the standard would be for the volunteer staff to help out with meal times. Getting all the residents to the dining facilities if they’re mobile enough. If not, then taking the meals to their rooms. Otherwise it’s a program designed to keep the residents entertained. Sit with them, talk to them, and keep up their spirits. That sort of thing.”

“I see.”

“And to put your mind completely at ease, at no time would you be responsible for any sort of medical procedures such as medication or bathroom assistance. The most that would be asked might be taking a resident or two to the hydro therapy room where you would remain with them during their exercise period.”

“What type of hydrotherapy?” Emma queried.

“The standard is water aerobics. The guests would be in the pool and attempt to swim a few laps and other basic exercises. If you assist in that then suitable attire would be provided of course.”

“Of course.” Emma stuttered. Unbidden her mind flashed back to the sole resident she had already seen sans apparel. Her mind quickly placing the two of them in the yet unseen pool with her helping in exercises that were all revolving around that stupendous piece of manflesh. Flushing slightly she forced the images from her mind and brought her attention back to the present.

The nurse matron seemed unaware of the stimulating thoughts plaguing her newest volunteer. Having continued with a list of other possible activates that would be her responsibility to assist with. 

“For today we’ll have you shadow Jessica. She’s one of our volunteers who has been around the block a few times.” Delores stated. Hitting a buzzer on her desk she quickly summoned the lady to the office.

Emma turned towards the opening door surmising that the other girl had probably been outside waiting with how quickly she arrived. The other girl was blonde of about 20ish years of age was of similar height and build to herself though clad in the volunteer uniform. A black skater style skirt paired with a form fitting scoop necked white top with short sleeves. 

“Yes Nurse Matron?”

“Ahh, Jessica. Good. This is Emma, she’s thinking of volunteering here for a time and I was hoping that you would show her around today. Have her shadow you and see if this is something she’d want to come back for?” Dolores ordered.

“Sounds good. Emma, why don’t you come with me and we’ll get you kitted you. I’ve got a spare uniform so you can wear that instead of getting those nice clothes all messed up.”

Emma nodded her assent. 

Following Jessica down to the locker rooms. Emma was wondering if perhaps that Jessica didn’t recognize her or had Dolores deliberately not used her name to avoid drawing attention to her celebrity status.

Arriving in the locker room Emma noticed that no one else seemed to be present. Apparently either all out working or no one was scheduled to start at this time. Glad for the privacy she followed the seemingly older girl to the locker and waited while Jessica quickly grabbed the spare uniform.

“Here, this should fit. You can go ahead and put your stuff in my locker and I’ll give you the spare key for the lock. This way you don’t have to worry about someone running off with that gorgeous coat of yours.” Jessica beamed.

“Thanks.” Emma replied. Noticing that the older girl had turned away to give the illusion of privacy, leaning up against a row of nearby lockers, she shrugged off her coat onto the bench. Taking the uniform she quickly doffed her outfit down to her underwear and heels. 

Jessica took that moment to turn around. Glancing at the young starlet in her bra and panties she quickly informed. “Just FYI, but that skirt is probably going to show your panty line something fierce. I swear it was designed that way.”

Quickly drawing the skirt up and fastening it at her waist she turned to have her ass face the mirror. The standard effects of heels making her ass arch out quickly verified Jessica’s worry. The French cut panties she was wearing were plainly visible. “What do you think I should do?” Emma worried.

“Not much you can do for today, unless you want to go bare.” Jessica smirked.

Before Emma could even stutter out a denial to that option Jessica continued on.

“Just do what the rest of us do, and wear a thong.” With that the older girl turned and flipped up her own skirt proving that she was in fact wearing a tiny little black thong underneath the skirt. “Feels a bit naughty but it’s not like anyone here is going to know or care if you do.”

Doffing the uniform shirt Emma tucked it into the waistband of the skater style skirt. Using her Osman belt she finished getting dressed. The top once tucked in molding itself to her skin with the cups of her bra clearly outlined in the fabric. A glance at the other girl showed that she was apparently going braless if the readily apparent nipples attested to. 

“Alright, now that we’ve got you ready we’re going to go visit Mr. Horny.”

“I’m sorry, who?”

“Mr. Hor-neigh, he’s one of the older residents and a bit grabby.” Jessica answered as she lead the new volunteer our as the lamb to the slaughter. 

“Oh.”

“Usually he’s pretty harmless. Likes to talk about the good old days and how he used to be this big ladies’ man. Always going home from the pub with a new young thing,” Jessica said, filling her in on the old lech. 

Arriving at the room Emma was shocked to realize that it was the very same room she had passed on her way in when she arrived. Glancing at the old man sitting up in his chair, who had apparently dressed fully in the time since arrival, she got her first look at the man. Well in to his either late seventies or early eighties, bald and black as could be. 

“Well hello there Mr. Hor-neigh.” Jessica said as the two ladies came fully into the room. Though she drew out the name making it more like horny Emma thought.

“G’day Jessica, is this the day you finally decided to accept my proposal and run away with me?” He replied with a laugh.”

“Not just yet, maybe some day.” Jessica laughed. “Today I brought in Emma. I’m showing her around and you had better be on your best behavior.”

“Oh, I’m always on my best. Just you girls don’t seem to realize just how good I can be.” Horneigh replied. 

“Good to meet you sir, I’m Emma.” 

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Earl Horneigh at your service.” The elderly man said while his eyes seemed to rove across her body seeming to spend a good amount of time on the expanse of skin that the shortness of her skirt revealed. 

“Why back in my day, girls like you’d be the thing I’d be looking for at the clubs.” A lecherous look settling on his face as his eyes once again wandered over the girls bodies. “Still got some fire in me, maybe you girls might want to spend some time with an old fella. Let him relive some of the good old days.”

“Oh just you stop Earl. You got plenty of good days left, but ain’t gonna be Emma or me helping you out with that.” Jessica replied. “Time to head on down to the PT room.”

Shocked at the blatant appraisal of her body by a man who was likely older than her grandfather she found her eyes, unbidden, in response darted down to his bulging crotch. The fabric of his trousers seeming to mold to the fleshy python that was swathed in the loose fabric. It visibly bulged as his hand seemed to flex around the shaft. 

Tearing her eyes away from the old man’s body she brought her attention back to Jessica who was prodding Earl to get up and get down to the physical therapy room. 

“You’ve got to start taking these sessions more seriously. I know I’m not a nurse but even I know it’s not a good idea to lay around on your behind all day.” Jessica prodded. 

“Yeah, yeah. Old busybodies with nothing better to do that torture me. I’m eighty-three years old, I’m entitled to a little me down time.” Earl retorted. Though he did seem to be getting up. Having grabbed his walker the two girls followed the man down to the physical therapy room where they joined up with several of the other residents.

For the next four hours Emma followed Jessica around on her rounds. Talking to a few of the other residents. One of them having been a nurse back during World War 2, having enlisted while underage, and had a few stories to tell. If the stories seemed to meander and get lost Emma didn’t mind. It was nice to be able to listen to them even if some were not fully coherent. Though her mind always seemed to wander back towards Earl and that huge black phallus of his that she had seen. The image of it was burned into her mind.

At the end of the shift Jessica lead Emma back down to the locker rooms to retrieve her belongings. “Delores should have a few uniforms in your size for when you come back.”

Emma nodded in appreciation. Shucking the borrowed uniform she rapidly redressed back into her street attire. “Are thongs really the only way to go with those skirts?” She asked with a nervous tone.

The smirk that crossed Jessica’s face could only be adequately described as carnal “Well, like I said earlier you could either wear a thong or go bare? I’ll leave it up to you.”

Flushing red Emma left the care facility. Passing Earl’s room on the way out of the building she noticed that the door was once more partly ajar and he was once again back in in his room wearing nought but the skin he’d been born in. The oversized cock of his jutting out from his pelvis to lay across his thigh. The ebony skin of his standing out in contrast to the white sheets of his bed.

With a fierce shake of her head she turned towards the exits and strode out before any more images could be burned into her mind. For the life of her she would never be able to relate the trip back to her flat to anyone else. All she could think about was the sight of that elderly gentleman’s cock and how obscenely large it appeared to be. 

That night she fell into bed wearing only a pair of silk French cut panties that were damp with her cream. Her body was flush with arousal as she tossed on top of the mattress trying to dispel the images her mind was torturing her with. Finally in frustration she reached into her nightstand withdrawing her vibrator. Skimming her panties down her thighs she placed the buzzing toy over her engorged clit letting the pulsing vibrations soar her into a convulsing orgasm. Her body arching up as her muscles tensed she with force of will kept the toy over her soaked vulva, her juices drenching the tops of her thighs as her vaginal muscles convulsed on empty air.

Coming down from the climax she allowed her body to collapse spread eagle on her bed. Chest heaving in response to the pleasure she lay there with the aftershocks of her masturbatory episode. After a moment of rest she focused her will back towards the erotic images of the aged Earl on top of her. His dark hands forcing her thighs apart. Using the bulk of his body to force her timid form back into the bed as he entered her. The girth of the cock spreading her open to the point of torture and pleasure being a fine line she could feel the walls of her tunnel being forced to encompass the maleness of his as it plundered her depths. 

As she perused her fantasy, letting it build in her mind, her hands roamed her body trying to crest the building wave of pleasure the emanated from the core of her body. The vibrator pulsing against her clit, her finger pinching at her nipples. The imaginary Earl sheathing himself in her body as his balls pulled tight. The force of his copious release into her sending her across the threshold once again. 

  
The next week found her back at Sunny Shores reading to undertake another round of volunteer work. This time though she wouldn’t have to use a spare uniform from Jessica. An email from Dolores had been filtered through to her that her own uniform was ready. Reaching the locker room she found her assigned locker adorned with the nameplate Emma W. Giving a pleased look that the facility had given her that bit of anonymity she quickly shucked her clothing before reaching in to change into her uniform. 

The clothing fit just as tightly across her body as had the borrowed apparel. Giving herself a quick look in the mirror Emma felt she was ready to help out.

Jessica found her in the main hall. “Hi Emma, glad to see you came back.”

“Thanks Jessica. I’m glad to be here.”

Glancing around to see that no one was nearby or watching Jessica leaned in close to the starlet. ‘I don’t see any lines. Going bare are we?”

Flushing red in the face and across the exposed skin of her scooped neck Emma ducked her head down. Whispering to the other girl she said. “No, I took your advice and wore a thong.”

“Smart girl.” Jessica smirked. With a cheeky grin she reached down around Emma and gave her a goose on the ass.

Yelping in shock at the brazen attack Emma could only stare at Jessica before a smirk crossed her face to mirror the other girls.

Now somewhat familiar with the routine from her shadowing experience with her fellow volunteer last week Emma quickly fell into helping out. Going around the facility she saw all the old faces from her prior visit. Sitting down she spent a good thirty minutes talking to her retired nurse companion from last time. 

When her shift was nearly over she noticed that she hadn’t seen Earl Horneigh at any point. Finding Jessica she asked about that.

“Oh Mr. Horny’s simply not feeling up to coming down today.” Jessica answered off hand. “We’re really not supposed to say anything but with the guy in his condition it’s pretty understandable.”

“I don’t understand. He’s not that old. Mrs. Green has to be at least five years old and she’s not too old to be in the common room.”

Jessica nodded in understanding of Emma’s confusion. Drawing the nubile star out into the hallway she lowered her voice down to avoid being overheard. “Technically not supposed to tell you but Earl has HIV and he has some bad days where he doesn’t get out much.”

“Oh.” Emma exclaimed. Thinking back to the weeks’ worth of fantasies that she had had about the man she was rather shocked to find that this didn’t even diminish one iota the fierceness in her loins about the man. 

As Emma stood in the hallway contemplating this new wrinkle in her fantasies she missed the knowing look that passed over Jessica’s face. Looking the Hollywood starlet over Jessica pondered if she could make Emma the latest conquest of the Shores resident stud cock. The idea of witnessing the elderly black man plow the young teen was richly pleasing. Her quim was damp at the thought of getting the girl into the cocksure mans bed. Seeing her split open trying to take the shaft ballsdeep into her unprotected womb had her nearly dripping at the thought. Resolution built in her mind. Before the young starlet was done at Sunny Shores she would be flat on her back fucking Earl for all she was worth Jessica vowed.

The two didn’t speak as they wandered back into the common room. Emma finished out her shift still pondering what it meant that the current target of her fantasies was a man with HIV. 

As she left the facility she slowed her walk down the corridor. Her eyes having caught sight of Earl’s room door. Once again it was partially open. Heels clicking with a staccato tap on the floor she inched up to the ajar door and looked in. Earl was laying on his bed eyes closed in concentration as his right hand rhythmically stroked up and down the engorged shaft. The fleshy pole reaching high into the air as his own hand moved in a slow steady beat. Straining her eyes in the dimly lit room she could barely make out his ballsack sitting at the base of that giant beast of a cock. The dark pole that seemed to be cut from ebony wood matched by the generous bounty of his balls. 

A shiver ran down Emma’s spine. She could feel the need in her body burning to be released. Wetting her lips with her tongue she almost found the courage to go in but at the last moment turned and left the building. 

Once safely at her flat she moved with purpose towards the windows that afforded her a view that normally she took delight in pondering but now it was just something to be dealt with. Curtains and shades hastily drawn ensuring no outside light she hastily stripped herself nude leaving her clothes where they fell as she nearly ran for her bedroom. Scrambling into her bed clawing at the nightstand she grabbed her pulsating vibrator and went to work. Her quim soaked with her emissions. The entire ride back she had been aquiver with the thoughts of having entered Earls room, tearing off her clothes and sucking his cock for all its worth.

In her mind she was deep into the fantasy. Her body already aflame as the nerves sparked in response to her fingers and toy pulling at her vulva. Seeking the pleasure centers at the apex of her thighs. Legs spread she pictured it again. The pulses of her vibrator building her body towards release.

She was laying on Earl’s bed. Glancing to the side she could see a mirrored wall showing her reclined body. Her makeup tastefully done. Ruby red lips glistening wet in anticipation. Her body nude save for a pair of thigh high stockings. The intricate lace work drawing attention to the prize at the apex of her thighs. Her wrists were linked in a pair of handcuffs that wrapped around the center post of the headboard. Body arched up with her tits standing out and proud, nipples painfully erect. 

Looking back around the room she noticed that Jessica, clad in fishnet stockings and heels, had come in leading a nude Earl in by his condom sheathed cock. The latex barrier all that lay between her and the HIV infected man. Keeping a loose grip on the large cock Jessica kept up a slow jacking motion keeping the cock at maximum hardness. 

“I told you the little slut was randy for you. Look at her, she’s practically drenched she’s so wet.” Jessica moaned. 

“I can’t wait to get in her.” Earl said. His cock bouncing in time with his beating heart. The decrepit old man not exactly the pillar of health. Time had taken its toll on his body but he still retained a visage of his earlier glory. Standing just a hair over six feet. He had a bit of a paunch in his belly but his arms and legs still showed their musculature. He looked like a stallion ready to be put back to use as a stud once more.

Letting go of the cock Jessica sauntered up to the bed that Emma was chained to. A small bowl of ice cubes on the night stand. Reaching out Jessica snagged one of the little frozen cubes. Running it over her lips she brought it down to just above Emma’s overheated skin. The shock of the cold causing gooseflesh to appear as Jessica traced random images and lines all over the teen starlets’ body. Rimming around the already brutally hard nipples they hardened to the point of being painful. Leaving the straining teens body Jessica returned to the still standing Earl.

Slowly sinking to her knees Jessica insured that Emma had a full side view of the action. Kissing the tip of the latex covered cockhead she pursed her lips over the engorged flesh and pushed down. Inch after inch of the phallus disappearing into the woman’s body. Emma could only strain at the handcuffs, not able to quench the burning desire building in her body. Thigh clenched, desperately, rubbing together she sought an avenue of release for the climax that was just tantalizing out of reach.

Eyes never leaving Earl’s cock she could only wait in anticipation of when it would be her lips that would suckle at it. When she could feel the stretch of her throat as Earl forced yet more gnarled inches of his shaft into her body. With a hand wrapped in the young blonde’s hair Earl gathered the hair up into a pony tail as he forcibly fucked his sheathed cock in and out of the young lady’s face.

The sounds of the large cock abusing the young lady’s throat were horrific but made her own body burn in anticipation. The sweat and saliva built up into a froth as Emma could see Jessica taking the abuse with pleasure. Resting on her knees the girl was throwing her face forward with each brutal plunge desperately trying to take the rest of the shaft into her body. 

Finally Earl stilled his motion. Holding his cock deep as he could get in Jessica’s throat constricting her air supply. Seconds built as she convulsively swallowed around the throat plugging shaft. Earl reaching down and with his fingers calmly pinched the cock swallowers nose shut. 

Emma could only dreamily watch at her fantasy companion growing more desperate to obtain air. The cock not moving inch out of her throat. Panting in anticipation she hungrily devoured the image. Earl finally relenting and pulling his cock out for Jessica to take a greedy gasp of air. The shaft pointing towards Emma’s chained body. The latex coating spit shined and straining to contain the monster cock. She could almost imagine the strands of latex slowly giving in as the massive cock twitched with each beat of the heart feeding it causing the blood engorged beat to strain at its encasing prison. 

Jessica got back to her feet. Glancing back at Emma. “I think its time we brought her into the game.”

Emma could only nod dumbly. Too over stimulated to trust her voice to form the words.

Leading the black man over towards the bed she steered him towards Emma’s head. Keeping her fingers wrapped around the shaft she squeezed harshly to pull a groan from the man. The cock head swelling even larger in Emma’s view. Pushing the old man up onto the bed Jessica stood behind him stroking the cock. Only inches away from her face Emma gamely stuck out her tongue hoping to catch a morsel of that shaft.

Jessica tisked at this. With a sultry tone she said “Just you wait, you’ll get yours.”

Emma nearly crested into her climax at the promising words.

Her viewpoint narrowing to only see the bobbing cock less than an inch from her lips she panted. Eyes widening in shock as she watched Jessica use her bright red nails to pry under the base of the condom and leisurely peel it down the shaft. The one thin layer of protection being withdrawn an inch at a time.

Emma shook with pre-climax quivers racing through her body. Finally the ebony shaft was completely bare. The condom having been ripped from the tip and tossed aside. The young blonde’s hand running up and down the gnarled skin with purpose. The cock head flared in Emma’s face, the size of an apple. The cumslit already dripping HIV infected cum. Jessica’s hand scooping up the fluid as she coated it along the naked shaft increasing the speed of her strokes.

Emma could see the cumslit gaping and closing before her eyes. The sack full of cum that had been building all this time nearly ready to erupt and drench her face in its disease ridden essence. With purposeful intent Jessica moved the cock towards Emma’s eye. Driving the cumslit in under the lid in forcing it to stay open around it. Her vision filled with black cock as it the slit expanded open. A deluge of cum forcing its way out. Gobs of infected semen drenching her eye. As she gasped from the shock Jessica rapidly moved the pulsing shaft over to the other eye repeating the experience as more and more cum erupted out. 

Finally the black shaft was drawn down and Emma could wrap her lips around the cockhead. Not able to see anymore due to her eyes being drenched in filthy disease-ridden cum sauce she greedily sucked at the cock tip desperate to feel the slimy cum down her throat. She was rewarded with several generous mouth filling pulses of man slime.

“And swallow!” Jessica commanded.

Throat convulsing Emma did just that. The cum finding its way to her stomach. In the real world as her fantasy dissolved around her she felt her body shake from what appeared to be single long explosive orgasm. Her juices flowing from her. Fingered embedded in her quim, nails raking across flushed flesh keeping the nerve aquiver as the multiple climaxes ripped through her body. 

Her cunt grasping at air, desperate to be filled with the black cock of her dreams. Emma rolled so her head was laying off the edge of the bed. The cool waft of a breeze that skimmed over her heated flesh causing a few diminished body quakes.

“I’ve got to fuck him.” Emma thought.


End file.
